1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for restraining a patient in bed which is particularly adapted to activate an alarm signal indicative of excessive movement of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been employed to restrain a patient in bed while allowing limited movement. One such device which is adapted for use with a conventional strap restraint and which further provides an alarm to indicate excessive movement of the patient is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,572, issued to Green on Nov. 29, 1983. The Green device is normally effective in alerting monitoring personnel of a patient's excessive movement, but its effectiveness can be negated if the restraining belt to which it is attached slips off of or is removed by the patient. A further limitation of the Green device is that it is limited to use with a particular form of conventional nurse call button, and is somewhat cumbersome to attach to the patient's bed.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a restraining garment which is inexpensive, is adjustable to fit persons of various sizes, does not cause excessive localized irritation, and is not easily removed by the patient. An improved monitoring device which can be used with such a garment would activate any nurse call system or a stand-alone or self-contained alarm system.